


Christmas Present

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Parties, Christmas sex, F/M, santa hats and lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gives Clint a christmas present and the two of them share it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended it to end the way it does. I've been finding myself writing in a more comfortable style, something that mirrors spoken word, and this fic ended up in that sort of style.
> 
> But I think it fits, and I hope you guys enjoy! Merry Christmas!

Clint noticed when Natasha slipped away from the Christmas party, he’d have been blind if he hadn’t, but he was also drunk on Tony’s good bourbon and whiskey and scotch so he didn’t care. He was well aware she could take care of herself, and she’d probably drunk twice as much as he had so far and all vodka, and so she was more than capable of taking care of herself 

So when he half drunkenly stumbled to their shared room (they’d never tell anyone they shared a room but they knew everyone knew), he was in for a surprise that he really should have expected at this point in their relationship.

She was laying back on the bed with something so tempting that his mind focused on one thing and his vision zeroed in on her body. “Fuck, baby, you my Christmas present?” He sauntered over and dropped onto the bed over her.  “God you’re so fucking sexy.”

“And you’re fucking drunk.” Natasha took his Santa hat off (when had he put that on?) and put it on her head, smirking and looking at him from beneath her lashes. “You like what you see?”

He really did. Her lingerie was black silk and lace with red trim, and it showed all the right places while still covering her creamy skin right where he wanted to kiss.  “Does my being drunk keep me from unwrapping you?”

Natasha purred and cupped his cheek. “It most certainly does not, sniper. I can already tell you’re ready.” She reached down and palmed his cock through his jeans.  “Unwrap carefully, soldier, this wrapping paper can be reused.” With a smirk, she scooted back to sit against the headboard.

If he’d been in his right mind, he would’ve been smoother but she was hot and he was horny and drunk, and instead he was fumbling with the button on his jeans and trying to messily kiss her at the same time.

Natasha aided him with a laugh, pushing his jeans down his legs with her feet and holding him tight so she could ravage his mouth with her tongue that tasted of vodka and something distinctly her, and he moaned into her mouth when she ripped open the buttons on his shirt.

He managed to get some semblance of levelheadedness so he could unwrap her with the utmost awe, kissing every bit of revealed skin until she was squirming beneath him, breathless and moaning, and it took one stroke of his already hard cock for him to buck and bury his face between her breasts. 

The sex was in no way gentle, it rarely was for them, but Clint never stopped kissing her as he thrust into her, and Natasha scraped her nails down his back and stomach, never able to get enough, and when they both came, Natasha with a shattering scream and Clint grunting her name as he spilled inside of her, it was Christmas. And for another year, they were alive.


End file.
